empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Woolva
Hey Woolva can you move http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Empires_%26_Allies_tricks&t=20110826180736 to Extras please as it should be under there as it is not a forum discution and the Army Research Lab should not be an extra BTW that link is of my page i made Robert.Strongfox RE: RE: Extras can you link it to mine then? lol i want people to actually know about it Robert.Strongfox Fine dont link it at all :( its not fare that your not linking it because it will help out millions of empires and allies players to have it linked Re Re: More Coming Soon... Yeah..producing nukes would be nice though I'm sure that'd be an easy source of abuse...I have a feeling you may only be able to produce the newer power-ups headed this way, though who knows. I saw those images as well. It does look like global pvp leaderboards will be coming soon, though I wonder in which form (most battles, most wins, most damage, best "rating", or what) Nilleh 02:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah..it's annoying to keep having to pay (which I don't do). I did see those other units coming. Rather than continually flooding your talk page with updates/upcoming units, etc, I made User_blog:Nilleh. Nilleh 23:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: The vehicle is the last image in the Units_Land_Icons.swf, just after the commando. I missed that picture of "Element Z". I still wonder for sure what it's going to be used for ;) Nilleh 22:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Cape Pleasant You should ban that guy. You are an admin. Give him a lesson. Also what about my rollback rights? :) Dodo8My talk page 11:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Damage calc I think for it to register them, they have to be on the building pages (Barracks, Barracks II, etc). If there, I believe it picks them up automatically and adds them to the list. I'm not really sure though. Unfortunately, I know very little about javascript, etc and jan1 seems to be inactive =/ I also would like to add a selector for upgrades, but I'm not sure how either. Nilleh 11:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well, I'm 10 times less active than I was on the Club Penguin Wiki, which now nobody edits. But I think I could be also a good administrator.Dodo8My talk page 11:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: War Room I can't figure out what's wrong with the War Room page =/... I'd like to work on it more but I can't atm. I have to get ready for work, as I have a meeting in 45 mins. I'll give it a further look when I get a chance. The wikia isn't blocked from work unlike facebook/E&A, so I can maybe login during lunch, etc Nilleh 11:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit: It's fixed. The image was the problem. I had to delete it and re-upload it. I figured something was wrong with it when I wasn't given the option to rename it for some reason. Nilleh 22:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Thank you!Dodo8My talk page 15:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Pages dedicated to Units The idea with the Carriers and Combat changes is one of orienting the information towards the user. The information is currently present, but it is oriented Technically, that is, towards the creator of the information familiar with the technical structure of the game. Technically, the information enumerating every single kind of Carrier is present. But it is opaque to the user. They don't know how to find the page Category:Carrier Class (technically it was actually a virtual page and it didn't even exist either before I created it, so it couldn't be discovered even using autosuggest page name on the off chance the user knew the wiki rules of putting "Category:" as the prefix of a page name. My digression into such a wonkish detail I hope illustrates how opaque the information is to the naive user. Stepping way way back to the 10 thousand foot level, what we do want to do is provide information to the novice so that they can understand the game. Those who already understand do not need too much assistance- they have much more game information that would help them find answers. So if say the question a novice is asking is what is the most powerful carrier, they would not think to look up the page with the most capable shipyard, then look at what it could build. But notice that those who know how to find the information probably already know the answer to such questions. They wouldn't even come to the wiki. Which begs the question- who is the wiki for? Naive users proceed from basic taxonomies they already know. They have the concept of army navy and air force for land, see and air. Each one of those is chopped into threes. Conceptually, it is a phone book task of probing the taxonomy from the top down. Question involves carriers, so it is navy/sea, then go to article on that, then expect it to enumerate its members, oh ok those are chopped into subsets, then go to the article on the proper article on the subsubset "Carriers" and boom there is your answer. It is a structuring of information requiring of the novice user the lowest possible cognitive load of preexisting concepts. Yes, the Carriers article is redundant with the tabular information you stick in the oretab subpages. The obvious objection is that it is messy- Redundantly copied information cannot benefit from updates to the information at a central location. Leave it in one place and update it there and you are done. Problem is the subpage is pigeonholed into the technical structure of the wiki. What you want is polymorphism so that multiple views of the centrally stored information can be presented to the user. The neat thing is that databases can provide that centralization, while presenting the info in both the technically structured manner convenient for the information creators and game experts, as well in a functional manner that makes sense to common sense ways that naive users could be expected to be able to most easily navigate the information with the least foreknowledge of the game. Unknown to many users of the wikimedia engine, this is actually possible using the semantic mediawiki extension. It is not for virgins, but having looked at some of the template code created by some of your more technical contributors, I don't believe any of you would have trouble using it. It is a step up from using subpages, but you can handle it. I recommend you look into it for future work of this sort. Just my two cents. I don't really care much whether you do or you don't- I just see you struggling here for no good reason. If you want to keep riding a bicycle that is fine- bicycles are fun too. I am just saying you can go faster if you are willing to handle a little more complexity. My assumption is that you or some of your associates are connected to Zynga in some way so your interest extends to future wikis on future games. Regards, -Robert Hester 15:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: (Following was moved from Hester page so conversation is in one place. 2011-09-4) ::creating each category properly was on my list to do i just hadent got there yet but thanks for flagging it up each category has now been properly created and categorized as well. i see your point with the class category's and pages such as Carriers will help in getting this across the the users. i have how ever changed them slightly ie top 3 units rather than a list of all units in that class because we have a few units lists as it is and do have complains that to many units lists occur on the wiki. and as stated in those articles provides help in getting to know the category's to browse units if need be. i can assure even though we build the main navigation on the wiki around the way the actual game works ie the Build Menu it has been a major success in getting people to where they want to be on the wiki as seen in the visitor statistics. mediawiki is not really a route we want to go down but i think contributors manage ok with the current structure. but please note that this wikis layout has been designed by hundreds of contributors not just the administrators here which i myself would not want to change some one else s work unless im upgrading the page/article into a better structure visually and simplified for users to see. ::sorry my English is no as coherent as yours. :: :Right. But I am not sure what visitor statistics are intended to prove. E&A has 42 million users and this is the only comprehensive help site for it, so you don't have to be a Sherlock to know that you are going to get some major traffic. This could be the crappiest designed site on wikia and you'd still get millions of hits per month. So the statistics doesn't pat anyone on the back- what you need to understand is whether the person is satisfied in finding information they were looking for. If you had statistics like that, I think you would have a more realistic appraisal of the quality of the structure of the site. :Anyway, although designed by multiple people, one man's coat is another man's straightjacket. Actually there is a significant body of research that shows that different users require multiple pathways into information. These multiple overlapping structures do not interfere with the single dominant structure you choose. You think that the build menu thing makes sense and it does to a percentage of your audience. But what if every phone number you looked up had to be done through the yellow pages. No white pages. No search. Earlier, I brought up functional rather than game structure way of accessing the information. It in no way competes with the build menu idea. But let's look at the just the most fundamental navigational checkboxes. Take search. Many folks have directed questions and have little patience for figuring out a wikis organizational style or terminology. :Example- first time visitor wants to know about what helicopters are in the game. Search helicopters. Try it. You may think you have a strong structure to your reference wiki, but you would be wrong about that. :As for deleting the information on the other carriers from the Carriers article, wtf? I am baffled what the rationale is for hiding information from users. "Too many unit lists"??? Don't understand what the complaint is. Users have scroll bars. Why should they have to go to three places to find the complete list of carriers? What if the user was interested in the less powerful carriers? I don't get it, but I really am not interested in trying to convince you, so I will leave it alone. See you later, and thanks for helping make it as great a wiki as it is. My criticisms should not detract from the fact I do think it is a good wiki. Robert Hester 19:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I do get why some of these tables in articles is simply busy work. For example, what user question is answered by the images of phases of construction for each building type in article Construction? Ok great. Do we think users are seeing a half built building and want to be able to identify what it is by looking at it? Did the user forget what they were building between clicks? Why not just hover your cursor over it? Just because someone has access to every image does not mean it needs to be documented. Once again, this is an example of being driven not from the perspective of what users are curious about, but by what is most convenient for technical guys to provide information about. That's bass ackwards. 22:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Consumable Template Looks good =). I can't think of anything to add right off hand. Nilleh 11:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unit Lists Ok..I'll give it a lookover when I get a chance. I will hopefully have time this weekend, if not when I get home today, since I don't work this saturday or monday like usual. Also, in regards to the consumable template, I will probably add another header for "Duration" rather than just have the # of uses in part of the description. ie. 4 uses would show "Duration: 4 turns" or something along those lines. If you have any suggestions, of course I'm all ears ;)...and if you feel like doing it, I won't stop you :D. Nilleh 17:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Fixes I think I took care of the rest of the stuff we talked about... 1) I added the default setting of the iteminfo template switch you created for "source" to link whatever text was typed in. This is, of course, if the text doesn't match one of the military building names. I remembered you had put the goal, Search Party, as a source for the Vampire Fighter. It looks like it's working properly =). 2) Applied the consumables template to the rest of the Power-Up pages. I also adjusted it to show "Used Instantly" for the power-ups that are a 1 use/turn/round Power-Up. 3) Fixed all the Barracks/Shipyards/Hangars to show each unit using the unitline template 4) Added an extra page, Unbuildable Units, to be able to add those units that can never be built in any Barracks/Shipyards/Hangars and added the subpages into the Damage Calculator....so all the units should be there now! =) The only issue is that the damage calculator doesn't sort names alphabetically or anything which makes it a bit difficult to find a unit. Really, even after just finishing all this, I would almost rather just type in the health of the attacking unit and the health of the defending unit and have it spit out the data. It would be much faster than finding the right units, and it would avoid the need for a damage upgrade checkbox...but I don't know if you agree and I would have no idea on how to start coding it =P. Nilleh 01:28, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Get em' A Wikia Contributor AKA 110.55.253.204 He adds rude comments. You should ban him as soon as possible. User:110.55.253.204 Dodo8My talk page 10:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Why did you remove the Challange Mode Page I worked so hard on? Robert.Strongfox 14:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Quarry_II needs to be fixed to corectly show the image Robert.Strongfox 16:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Units Page (Edited) I created a new page, Units, to list every unit in the game (since several have asked for it in the past). Most importantly, it combines all the units from every military building into 1 sortable table. 1)When updating units now, all we need to do is to update the page Template:Unitlist. The unit will then automatically be added to it's appropriate military building list or to the Unbuildable Units list, as well as appearing on Units, Units/Unitlist, Units/AirUnits, Units/LandUnits, Units/SeaUnits, Unbuildable Units/UnitlistAir, Unbuildable Units/UnitlistLand, and Unbuildable Units/UnitlistSea pages as applicable. The Damage Calculator now also auto-updates off the same info. 2)Everything is sorted by alpha by default (including the damage calculator..so it's easier to find the unit you're looking for). Of course, each column can be selected to sort by health, class, etc on the other pages. 3)Downfall: I couldn't keep the land units separate from the sea units separate from the air units on the Units page without breaking Ore Tabs. I have it set to find the right set of units properly from the master list, but I can't figure out why the OreTabs doesn't work in such a case when it does in all others =/ Nilleh 04:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yahoo! ;) I had an epiphany and realized a way to fix OreTabs on the Units. Everything now works! =) Nilleh 23:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) 2 Dragon Topiary Pages? http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_topiary & http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Topiary need to be merged Robert.Strongfox 15:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yep, that's the one =) Nilleh 16:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) You lucky son of a... How did u get zynga chat and how did that happen to get all that free stuff... help a brother out please please please i beg of you Robert.Strongfox 20:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:You lucky son of a... I did the same thing and after a few tries i got Kenneth a and got free stuff too Robert.Strongfox Re:re:re:re: same stuff as you lol but im trying to get new info from a chat person right now Robert.Strongfox Re: heh Rofl. That was an interesting conversation ;) Nilleh 22:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Now im the lucky bast... I just got 15 packs of 3 energy, 1 A-10 Warthog, 1 Army Obstacle Course, 1 Army Exersice Yard, 1 Army Dog Trainer, 1 Army Parachute, 1 Globemasher Bomber, 2 Vampire Bombers, 1 Army Target Range, 1 Tornado, & 1 Patton Tank from Zynga customer support... EDIT: I forgot to mention they gave 200,000 coins too...--Robert.Strongfox 22:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Merges Merge http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Missile_Cruiser with http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Advanced_Battleship Robert.Strongfox 01:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey I was wondering how you made your Signature. If So I was wondering if I you could teach me or give the the code so I could use it on the Cityville Wikia. Your Ok to say No. Mikenzb (talk) 02:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply to me Via Cityville Wikia - ps im a CityVille Wikia Bureaucrat. :)